


Follow the Detour

by CelticGHardy



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688270">Crossed with Criminals</a>. With the Brid's cross doing what it was meant, Steve now has to make a choice. Tell Liam, or keep it a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo - fork in the road.

Steve's been thinking about this since month three.

Actually, he had been thinking about it since he met Doctor Calder because of an appointment that Artie arranged after his artifact affected sex with Liam. It was five weeks, six days after the events and it was that day he found out the Brid's cross had done what was intended. He was pregnant. He also researched Brid to see if she was a trickster or no so favorable of men and would like to cause chaos in their lives. No more than other goddesses, apparently, so he thought that the artifact somehow became sentient and figured out which couples should have children and which ones shouldn't. Liam and him were chosen, somehow. He would like to know the choosing process on that and how they qualified. They weren't dating, it was fake. Yeah, sure, there were some residual feelings and emotions that he had, but he didn't think they were that strong.

He managed to hide it from Pete and Myka until he was puking so much that he collapsed on the bathroom floor and got noticed by Pete. He called for Myka, the two of them helped him back to his room. He ended up fully conscious with Doctor Calder monitoring him and giving him nutrients through an IV, Claudia sitting next to him and typing away, and Pete and Myka were arguing over who would be a better godparent. Steve was forced to take it a lot easier until morning sickness passed. He got a warning that it might not, his body might not stop reacting to having a baby, and would possibly last until what passed as labor for him. 

Thankfully, it stopped around five months. He started moving around more and helping out around the Inn before being allowed to inventory around the Warehouse. He was given a new diet to support him and the fetus, and he was eating a lot of it after a while. It was when the girls started noticing he was packing as much as Pete that he started freaking out and realizing he was gaining the bump that all women waited for in their pregnancies.

Anyway, what Steve was thinking about, was whether or not to tell Liam. He already knew he was going to term. That hadn't been a choice to him. Doctor Calder had informed him about some of the things that came with the male pregnancies she had experienced before and warned him it may not be safe for him to continue. But, he had actually wanted a child and pondered it at one point of adopting with Liam before he started the white lies that ended up destroying things. He wanted to share this. When his own father had been around and the family had been whole, it was safe and he was happy. He wanted that type of happiness with Liam and their baby.

But then, there was the other side. They weren't in a relationship. Liam and him had separated, finally for the last time after the thing with the lava jug. The stuff with the clinic, it was residual sparks from that, something the Brid's cross that had probably pushed up within them. And it was stupid to think that they could magically get back together just because of this. Again, there was nothing left between the two of them except for some similar likes and tastes. Besides, he had his own life and own job that required him to travel. He couldn't ask or talk about him giving that up. Maybe he already gotten a new guy and was having great sex and not even thinking about the clinic events.

And Steve just got teary over the possible fact of Liam with someone else. He thought it was stupid that he got emotional over the smallest things. Seven months with about a month to go, and the hormones his body developed made him overreact. He hated the sight of the bump at one point and yelled at it before Pete wrapped him in a big hug and muttered some pretty nonsensical things that calmed him down and made him exceedingly happy somehow. Then he worried about Claudia and wouldn't stop following her. She yelled at him. It hurt his feelings and he ran back to his room and moped before she came and apologized. He was his calmest around Myka, which worked out well when Pete and Claudia needed to get something. They would just put the two in the same room and Myka would read while Steve worked on reports or meditated. Nobody was sure about what happened around him and Artie, and it was better not to ask.

He was wrapped up again in a debate between calling Liam and asking him to come to Univille or stay silent when Claudia scooted her way onto his bed. She knew this train of thought well, having walked in on his live action versions a couple of times. “Jinksy,” she muttered, warning in her tone. _Stop thinking about it._

“Oh, don't even,” he mumbled, leaning over so his head was on her shoulder. “I can't help wanting to have him back and envisioning a future where we raise a child.” The bump where the fetus was had grown quite a few inches, and it was not unnoticed to see him rubbing it when he was thinking about Liam. “Then, I think he's already got a future with someone else and it would be completely stupid and self-centered of me to call up and try to explain this to him and take him away from that.”

Ah, self doubt and possible loathing. A common complaint that she got from him several times. “Jinksy, Jinksy, Jinksy,” she said, wrapping an arm around him. “It is not self-centered. You want to share this with him. Remember, we talked about that.” He nodded and hummed. “You don't know that he's not with someone else. I know he's not with someone else.”

That wasn't as much of a surprise as it should have been. “Checked his facebook?” he asked.

“And Twitter. The guy's got a Twitter,” she muttered. Steve huffed a little. Claudia declared that a small victory. “No mention of any new partners. In fact, there's been a few inquiries about you.”

He stared at her. “He's asked about me?”

“Well, he hasn't talked to Pete directly, but he keeps talking about you in a hundred and forty characters.” He snorted then and she smirked. “Come on. Do you really think that Liam is going to act badly over the fact that you're pregnant?”

That caught him off guard. “I, I don't think so. I hope not,” he said, “There were a couple of times that we talked about what we would do about kids, but it wasn't serious. More hopeful wishing than anything. With the ATF and Marshal career choices, it usually meant we were gone a few times and sometimes cases brought danger that we didn't like talking about.” He sighed. “It was sort of an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't bring anything innocent, person or an animal, into our lives. Liam wasn't close to his family and neither was I.” Steve also knew he was still in a dangerous line of work. He had read up on previous agents, not to mention his own death, and worried about their child being a target. “I don't know what to do about him. I want the baby, I want him in the baby's life and, and I think I want him back in mine.” He sniffed and wiped his face before tears and mucus got on Claudia. He felt movement and smiled at the life making its presence known.

She noticed his smile and asked if she could feel as well. He nodded and she placed a hand right by his. The baby kicked her hand, and she knew not to remove it this time. “You are going to become an awesome Warehouse agent in the future,” she told the bump.

“You are not recruiting my child,” he declared, “At least not until they're twenty-five.”

Outside of Steve's door, Pete and Myka were listening in with Artie. “Do you think we should tell him?” Pete asked.

“And say what?” Myka questioned, “Steve, we went behind your back and told Liam to come to the B and B because we're pretty sure that he has to be at your labor.”

“And that he actually came early because he found out and didn't like that he didn't know about it,” Pete added.

“Would the two of you....” Artie started, but was interrupted.

By the doorbell.


End file.
